


all i want for christmas is joo(heon)

by squirrelhan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, labor, wonho is their little bby uwu i'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: a very pregnant minhyuk misses his husband who has to work on christmas, but the day takes a surprising turn when minhyuk suddenly goes into labor





	all i want for christmas is joo(heon)

**Author's Note:**

> i-i've never wrote something like this in english, sooo i hope it turned out well??

'Why do you have to work on Christmas...'

Minhyuk whined when Jooheon straightened his tie. 'I'm trying to go home as quickly as possible okay?' his husband said to him and gave him a kiss. He also pressed a kiss on Minhyuk's baby bump. 'Bye bye little Hoseok,' he whispered against Minhyuk's skin, it made the elder laugh. 'That tickles,' he laughed.

Jooheon waved one last time before he left the house. Minhyuk sighed. He hated that Jooheon always had to work on days like these. He wanted to spend his Christmas with Jooheon, not alone. By the way, he was very pregnant at the moment. From a little boy, they decided to name him Hoseok. Actually, he could go in labor at any time.

Minhyuk thought about his parents. He remembered how they would say: 'Study hard Minhyuk and get a good paying job. Children will come after that.'

He chuckled. He didn't really listen to his parents. Minhyuk always wanted a big, happy family. He met Jooheon 2 years ago and they got married a year ago. He was so happy that his wish was finally becoming reality.

He placed his hand on his belly with a big smile on his face when he felt Hoseok kick softly against his stomach. 'Luckily, I still have you,' he laughed. He felt Hoseok's little foot against his hand and he had to admit, it made him emotional.

He couldn't wait until he was able to hold the little Hoseok in his hands, kiss his tiny hands and forehead. Minhyuk grabbed a book. He decided to read, with one hand resting on his belly.

Around an hour later, Minhyuk saw it started snowing heavily. He put his book away to stand up. Holding his baby bump with one hand, he stood up and stretched his painful back. It was actually really boring, a Christmas without Jooheon.

Minhyuk thought about the time when they found out he was pregnant. He remembered running into his husband's arms and showing him the pregnancy test with the brightest smile on his face. They both cried. They parents, especially Minhyuk's, weren't really happy with the news. They both thought that the couple was too young for starting a family. But Minhyuk and Jooheon didn't care. They wanted a family. 

He walked to the kitchen to grab some food. 'Jeez Hoseok, you're going to be a heavy baby,' Minhyuk laughed when he grabbed the salad Jooheon had made for him that morning. He did feel the pains in his stomach, but he didn't think about labor. It was probably Hoseok who was kicking him again or something.

He realized that something was wrong when he sat down. The pain became worse and he felt a weird pressure in his belly. 'Fuck,' he hissed. Ten minutes later, his pants felt wet. His water broke.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Jooheon's number. 'Yes, baby, what's wrong?' Jooheon's voice said. 'J-Jooheon, please come home quick, I-I think it's t-time,' Minhyuk said. He started breathing heavily. 'What? What do you mean?' Jooheon asked. He sounded worried. 'T-The baby!' Minhyuk said.

'Shit, I'm coming home right now and I'm going to call the nurse. Please keep breathing okay? I'll be there in a couple minutes,' Jooheon said.

Minhyuk nodded and sighed. A soft moan escaped his lips when the pain got even worse. He placed his hands on his baby bump and thought about Hoseok. About his little baby boy. He was going to hold him in his arms in a couple of hours.

The front door opened, almost 5 minutes later. Jooheon ran into the living room. 'Oh baby, are you okay?' he asked and quickly took his coat off and threw it on the ground. He sat down next to his husband and grabbed his hands. 'I-I'm fine I guess, the contractions stopped,' Minhyuk mumbled, his voice was soft and shaky.

'They'll start again in a couple of minutes,' Jooheon said and placed his hand on Minhyuk's baby bump. The pregnant male nodded and sighed.

'I know.'

The nurse arrived after like 15 minutes. Minhyuk was in pain, the contractions became worse and worse and the nurse suggested to move to the bedroom. Minhyuk was happy that there was a professional at his side now, who knew what to do when things went wrong. And of course Jooheon, who was laying next to his husband for almost the whole time. They did go out for a small walk around the house, just to stretch Minhyuk's sore back. 

And finally, after a rough labor, a little boy called Lee Hoseok was born on a snowy Christmas day.

'Look, he's so beautiful,' Minhyuk sobbed when the nurse gave him the little Hoseok, wrapped in soft blankets. He gave his newborn son a kiss on his forehead. Jooheon was laying next to his husband and held Hoseok's small hand with his pink. 'This is the best Christmas ever,' he mumbled with tears in his eyes and gave Minhyuk a kiss. 

Hoseok was still crying, clamping onto his fathers pink for his dear life. It made both men tear up. 'He's so cute,' Jooheon cried. He looked at his exhausted husband. 'I'm so tired,' Minhyuk mumbled and sighed. 

'It's okay. You can be tired,' Jooheon said and gave Minhyuk a kiss. 'C-can I sleep?' Minhyuk asked. Jooheon smiled and nodded. 'I'll hold Hoseok if you want,' he said. Minhyuk nodded exhausted and closed his eyes. Jooheon held Hoseok the whole night, shushing him when he cried and feeding him milk when he was hungry. He was so happy and glanced at his husband once again, who fell asleep with a faint smile on his face. Jooheon laughed softly.

This really was the most beautiful Christmas ever.


End file.
